


On Drunken Nights with Confused Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyu, F/F, Fluff, chaetzu, happy chaeyu day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chaeyoung and Tzuyu grew closer to each other that led to their drinking sessions and confused feelings.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 24





	On Drunken Nights with Confused Feelings

Chou Tzuyu is honest. She is really honest, most especially when she’s drunk and Chaeyoung doesn’t know if she will be thankful for the personality of her co-worker or not because she just keep getting confused on whether or not she’s dropping hints or it is just another joke or prank. Chaeyoung see Tzuyu as a bright person opposite to their officemate’s description as the coldest one. She sees her as someone who laughs at corny jokes, who likes to browse at her phone, who is shy at first, but has lots of stories to tell, who is quiet but has lots of ideas in mind. She’s one of the aces in their department, and even if they are just colleagues by label, she’s proud of her. Chaeyoung thinks Tzuyu is nice and a cool person to hangout with, thinks that she’s more than just nerdy and bookworm looks, thinks that she’s a softie and easy to be friends with. 

Tzuyu felt intimidated by Chaeyoung’s aura so she’s a bit surprised by the girl’s description of herself. Ever since she worked at the same department at her, she thinks the girl is sophisticated, respected, and is not a crackhead when in reality she really is. They are in the same age so she considered her as her friend already which made Chaeyoung felt relieved because at least they are not just colleagues and be able to talk outside work as well. Tzuyu now thinks of Chaeyoung as somehow the relaxed worker, but will panic when the deadline is near. She thinks of her as the one who likes to crack jokes, who is super artistic, who is fast in visualizing concepts, who immediately has ideas after discussing a new project. She thinks she’s really hard working and likes to do her work. She sees her as the passionate one, that one who puts her whole heart into every project she proposes, and a somehow perfectionist. She’s vocal and frank with opinions, too.

There’s one time when they are both tired from work because of their arrogant boss and workmates so they decided to drink after office hours. It’s a Friday night so they consider it as a reward for working too hard and having too many overtime that week. It’s their first night out and agreed on just getting wasted and let all the frustrations go.

They go on with light drinks first to start the night and will immediately talk about work, how they hate their boss and workmates so much, how their deadlines are so near, how the photocopy machine was not working, how the lunch at their cafeteria are the same for three days already, how they envy other departments. They will laugh at their reactions afterwards because they agree with each other’s opinions and irritation. The night will go deeper that goes likely with their conversation and the alcohol finally kicking in their whole system.

Tzuyu talks about her childhood dream of being a chef, opening a restaurant, and discovering unique menu for her signature dish to start. She talks about how she’s happy helping her parents cook in their kitchen back in Taiwan and how she enjoys doing it until grade school. She really doesn’t know why she swerved lanes when she went to high school, though, but as she thinks of it, she wants to find time to pursue that dream some other time. Chaeyoung got excited about that and even volunteered of being the taster of her cooking. Chaeyoung shares about wanting to be a painter. Though her work is closely related to that, she still wants to face the canvas, hold a paintbrush, and have paint buckets all over her room. She tells that she sometimes paint in her apartment when she has free time or when she doesn’t want to do her office works. Tzuyu was happy with that fact and suggests painting together some time alongside their cooking.

They still managed to walk each other in the near bus station afterwards and said their goodbyes and take cares. They had a really bad hangover the next day, which they talk about the Monday after that and laughed while chasing their deadline and backstabbing their boss and workmates. Ever since then, they agreed to drink every Friday night and talk about random things since they are already friends. That week, they talked about childhood secrets like who peed in their pants, who tried to steal money from their parents’ wallet, who had tantrums before going to school, who’s their childhood sweetheart, who was lost at their subdivision, who had a fight with another kid, and many more embarrassing yet funny moments. They did not drink much that night so Chaeyoung decided to walk Tzuyu home since she lives farther than her from the bar they went. It was a peaceful walk. They hear the insects’ sounds, they feel the wind touches their skin, they can see the stars shining above them. It was a serene night and they both feel relieved that they have each other after a tiring week yet again. They may not say it to each other, but they are glad that they’re friends and understand each other’s feelings especially towards work. 

When they reached Tzuyu’s apartment and was about to say their goodbyes, Tzuyu kissed Chaeyoung’s cheek as a way of her gratefulness that made the latter blush. A comfortable silence followed before they finally wave goodbye and greet each other a good night. That’s when their confusion started.

Every time that they drink on Friday nights they started to share each other’s secrets and frustrations may it be about work, about paying rent, about groceries, about parking, about the guard in their apartment building, or about their bosses. With every drink they take, the more they know each other’s feelings, personality, likes and dislikes, regrets, failures and the more they want to ask themselves and each other what kind of relationship they have besides being colleagues and friends. However, it is still normal to be open with each other, share stories, share frustrations, know each other deeply when they’re friends, right? Even if they walk each other home? Even if they make each other’s coffee when they have a work piling up? Even if they sacrifice something like covering up shifts and doing some favors? Even if they do things together outside their workplace? Even if they make each other smile? Even if they stay by each other’s side through thick and thin most especially when they have deadlines? Even if they stay up at night just to talk about random things? Even if they kissed already when one time they are so drunk and just passionately kissed each other?

There is one time when Tzuyu decided to drink because she can’t take it anymore, she just wants to stop thinking about work, stop thinking about Chaeyoung that made her drink hard that night at her apartment. It was near two o’clock in the morning when Chaeyoung received a call from a drunk Tzuyu that woke her whole being up.

“I love you, Chaeng”

Chaeyoung was about to say something when Tzuyu immediately hang up and left her in awe and once again, confused. Why is Tzuyu drunk? Why did she call Chaeyoung at that hour? Why did she say those words to her? Why did she make her feel confused with all her actions in the past few weeks? Why did Tzuyu kissed her? Why did Tzuyu makes her feel butterflies in her stomach? Why does she blush when Tzuyu does little things for her? Why does Tzuyu makes her warm? Why does having Tzuyu by her side makes her calm? Why does Tzuyu’s voice is the only one she wants to hear? Why does she wants to hold Tzuyu’s hand and hug the girl more? Why does she feel something so strange yet wonderful feeling about her?

The next day, Chaeyoung invited Tzuyu over lunch and asked her right away the questions she has in mind, mainly about the drank call. The girl froze for a second before finally saying that she does not remember anything, does not remember she called Chaeyoung that hour, doesn’t remember anything what she said to the girl (when in reality, her heart beat so fast and was about to confess). Chaeyoung sighed loudly after that but is still disturbed. She immediately had a plan and agreed on having a drinking session that same night. They had hard drinks to start the night for the first time, they both think it is the right time to get really wasted and let them be free after enduring confused feelings and complicated status. (Un)fortunately, Chaeyoung has a strong tolerance, so she asked Tzuyu, which is a hundred times more honest when drunk, the million dollar question and she doesn’t care if she’s selfish that moment but she just want to know the truth already.

“Tzu, what do you mean when you said that you love me last night?”

“You fool!”

Then Tzuyu fell, knocked out. Chaeyoung just chuckled at the girl and at herself. She just prays that the next morning, everything about them will be cleared, including their hangovers. The next morning comes, Chaeyoung asked the same thing to a sober Tzuyu, with heart thumping so fast and a shaky voice.

“Tzu, do you remember what happened last night?”

The girl just chuckled at her, motioned Chaeyoung to move closer at her which the girl did right away. Tzuyu kissed her, a long one that lasted for about one minute? Chaeyoung lost count, but she feels the smile on Tzuyu’s face and know the answers to her questions deep down.

“I love you, you fool”


End file.
